Big Time Sister
by Suicuneepic
Summary: Carlos family is a depressing mater to him but one surprise member shows up and lightens his world but it's not all that simple and maybe the journey took a wrong turn. Rated T cause I'm unsure.


**Chapter 1: Consideration**

_A/N: I'm just going to say here this is my first BTR fanfic so I need all the help I can get with your reviews and also I am planning on updating this every Tuesday again your opinions please. Also what do you think in the length?So sit back and enjoy and love BTR! Hell Yeah!_

Carlos was sitting hopelessly in the window of Roque Records. All he was watching was children with parents and friends messing around, without a care in the world.

Earlier that day Carlos had blown his friends off on going to play hockey. He just did not feel like playing 'games' after what he had been going through.

Gustavo would not bother him if he sat quietly in the upstairs window. Often Carlos had used the spot as a simple place to get away from the rest of the world.

Nothing could remove the nightmare he had last night that brought back terrible memories he could never erase. The scars he had were on his heart.

_Carlos stepped out into the cold, harsh world. The wind blew at him sharply. It was clear he was unwanted. His mother had died a while back and he was left with only a father in the house. He knew he had his grandfather but he was in anouther state unable to arrive for a while. Unfortunately Carlos' father did not wish to care for a child. Carlos was his wife's problem not his so Carlos must leave his house. With tears in his eyes the nine year old stepped into the cold harsh world. From that day on the boy was on his own. That was until he met his greatest friends._

Again, Carlos shuddered. A single tear rolled down his face. No one was around so he could just allow his emotions to run free.

Little did he know Kelly was standing staring at the emotinal boy crying in te window. She was heart broken having to watch a young boy bring himself down. She was clueless on what to do but wished she could help.

"Carlos..." She mumbled.

Carlos' eyes bolted open and he sharply turned to face her. It soon became clear to Kelly she had bought destress to Carlos as shortly after he made a run for it to attempt to get away.

Kelly thought about chasing after him but she knew it would do her no good at all.

* * *

"I wonder why Carlos didn't want to come." James sighed carrying his hockey back back to his hotel.

Logan replied, "Who knows but if he doesn't want us to know we should let him have his privacy."

All three boys nodded as the arrived back at there hotel.

Carlos was not there so everyone assumed he was busy doing something important.

They all put there bags down and started doing there own things.

Logan grabbed his bag to put it in his empty cupboard. As he approached he heard a muffled whine. Slowly he opened the cupboard to reveal a curled up Carlos. The latino did not attempt to make eye contact he just say rocking and whining.

"Carlos," Logan whispered. "What's wrong buddy?"

Carlos tried his best to ignore his best friend but when Logan lifted him out there was nothing he could do. Carlos cried into Logan's shoulder soaking the expensive material. Being a good friend Logan allowed him to do so whilst patting his back gently.

"It's okay Carlos. We're here for you. You can tell us anything." Logan said calmly.

He already knew the story about Carlos from when he told Mrs Knight and she told the boys do they would not ask Carlos. However Carlos did not know about this.

It wasn't long before Kendall and James were in Carlos room too.

"I just... Memories... I don't want to..." Carlos sniffled turning his head away.

Kendall made eye contact with Logan and mouthed 'what happened'.

Logan shook his head before moving over to the table in the kitchen so Carlos could sit and cry into him.

"Carlos you have to tell us or we can't help you!" Kendall sighed.

Carlos' teary eyes looked up at his best friends.

"I was just thinking about my familly." Carlos cried out before standing up.

The doorbell rang and everyone stated at the door.

As always, Kendall answered and looked down. From where Carlos was standing all he could see was a shadowy figure that was smaller than he was by quite a bit.

"Urm, I've been told Carlos Garcia is here?" A female voice asked.

Carlos stared blankly at her and the rest of Big Time Rush stared at him.


End file.
